The unforgettable one night stand
by crazyfan17
Summary: Sting and Natsu always had an open relationship, it was the terms they both agreed on and they were fine with it. But one look at that sexy blond with the tight little dress and it was all over. Suddenly they wanted more than just an open relationship. They wanted to be together... all three of them.


**I wrote another one… what the heck was I thinking?! This is the most smuttest thing I ever wrote in my life. This is a birthday present for a certain someone… u know who u are! I hope they're not to oc and onward to the story!**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"See anyone yet?" Sting asked coming up behind his boyfriend.

"No, not yet." Natsu answered looking around the darken club. He was watching the bar, observing the people there as they got their drink on.

Sting pouted. "Urgh! Natsu you're so picky when it comes to this. Just pick someone already."

The pink haired man rolled his eyes. "I'm not like you Sting where you fuck anything with legs." He said dryly.

The blond frowned as he took up Natsu's flaming vodka and took a drink.

Natsu went back to observing the club. He's been here for a good two hours watching people come and go. Usually by now he'll pick someone by now and be down with it. But there was something holding him back. He didn't know what, but every person, male or female, that came up to him with lust in their eyes he'll just turn them down.

Maybe he's getting sick.

Sighing, about to give up for the night when she walked in. It was like lightening stroked him in the chest. With Sting's gasp he must've felt it too. She was beautiful with caramel colored eyes. Her body was to die for with gorgeous breasts that were more than a handful and long lean legs that was showed off in that short, tight, strapless black dress.

Damn, he was getting hard just looking at her.

"Fuck, she's hot." Sting murmured, eyes trailing after the blond as she moved towards the bar.

Natsu agreed, which was a first. When it came to picking other people to fuck they never agree.

"Go put the moves on her already. I can't wait to have her flat on her back with her legs wrapped around me." Sting said pushing the salmon haired man off the seat.

Natsu snorted. "Who said I was going to share?"

Sting gasped dramatically. "Don't be like that Natsu! I share all the time. Besides you love me." He gave him the puppy dog look.

"Yeah, yeah." Natsu said walking away towards the bar.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Lucy felt the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as a presence came behind her. Swirling on the bar stool, she came face to face with onyx colored eyes, a handsome face and pink hair. Oh my. This man was gorgeous, the finest man she ever seen.

"Hey." He said, giving her a grin that was just plain adorable.

She smiled back. "Hey."

He sat on the bar stool next to her. "So what's your name?" he asked holding out a hand.

"What's your?" she countered, coy.

"Natsu Dragneel." He said holding out a hand.

"Lucy." She said putting her hand in his.

He held tight and brought it to his lips.

She felt her face heat as he stared at her over their hands.

"So Lucy, what are you doing here alone in this club?" he asked letting go of her hand.

"How do you know I'm alone?" she asked with an arch eyebrow. She was, but she wasn't going to tell him that.

He snorted. "Please. A hot girl like you in this bar alone? Your man must stupid."

She chuckled. "You're funny Natsu."

He gave another one of those heart stopping grins. "Do you have a man?" he asked to make sure.

She shook her head. "Nope."

He visibly relaxed. "Good, cuz I want to ask you something. But before I do I want you to know that I'm a blunt person. I don't bullshit anyone with half lies and half-truths." He said staring into her eyes.

She was a little taken aback. She never heard anyone talk to her like this. It felt… refreshing. So she nodded, communicating that his point was across. "Ask away." She said.

He leaned into her personal bubble. "Would you mind having a three way?" he asked.

She widened her eyes. "A three way?" she repeated slowly, like she was testing the words.

He nodded. "With who?" she asked softly.

Natsu jerked his head over towards a table where a blond man was sitting watching them. "With me and him."

She looked over to see the man wave at her with a smirk on his face. She got to admit he was fine as well. A very beautiful man. Natsu was the rough bad boy type while the blond was a pretty boy.

"Listen Luce, you're a sexy ass woman that I want to fuck." He said bluntly.

She gasped, taken off guard. He said he was blunt, but jeez…

He continued. "When I saw you walk into this place I imagine putting you in many different positions that should be illegal. The same goes for blonde over there. I want you in my bed with your legs spread and me between them. I want to see if you taste as good you smell." His voice got huskier and eyes darker with lust.

Her heart was beating fast as the heat gathered between her thighs. She was getting turned on just by him talking to her!

He put a hand on her thigh, close to where the dress ended. "Now what do you say Luce? Can I- no can we fuck until you can't see straight?" he asked staring into her eyes.

The blond licked her lips. She was on fire and the way he was looking at her like she was a piece of meat was not helping. How you turn down this handsome man with the sole desire to screw your brains out? She found herself nodding. "Yes." She answered breathless.

He gave her a toothful smile. "Alright!" he yelled before picking her up and slinging her over his shoulders.

She exclaimed in surprise. "Hey put me down!" she yelled embarrass. People were staring.

He chuckled as he left out the club, Sting trailing behind him. "No way Luce, this is fun." He said.

She let out a big sigh wondering what the heck she got herself into. Though she did like the nickname Natsu gave her. As they made their way to the parking lot to get Natsu's car, Lucy's eyes connected with Sting's.

He gave her a slow heartwarming smirk. "What's up blonde?" he greeted.

She felt herself blush just by that smirk alone, but she retorted back. "Hey! The name is Lucy. Not 'blonde.' Get it straight."

He shrugged. "I like the name. It fits you."

She rolled her eyes. _'Forget it.' _

They made it to Natsu's car. He sat her down so that he could unlock the doors. Lucy had to gasp. It was a black Benz. She always saw one past by her on the road, but never up close.

As Natsu started to open the passenger door, Sting grabbed her and leaded her to the back seat. "She's sitting with me." He said ignoring Natsu's glare.

The pink haired sighed before going around to the front and got in. He started the car, put it in reverse, backed out and left the parking lot.

In the back of the car it was spacious for anyone to lie in and be comfortable. But Sting was in Lucy's personal bubble, staring at her with unconcealed lust. It's not that she didn't like it, in fact it was making her panties wet, but it was overwhelming.

"So blonde, what's your favorite position?" Sting asked voice like sin.

"Missionary." Lucy answered quickly without thinking about the answer.

He an arched an eyebrow. "Missionary huh? So you like to be on your back with your legs spread open. To be dominated and at mercy?" He moved closer to her, putting a hand on her thigh.

She shivered, licking her lips. "I-I don't know." She murmured.

His hand inched closer to her inner thigh, letting up her dress to reveal lacey thongs. The sight of them almost had him groaning. "You don't know. Well would you like to be taken by me? To be at my mercy as I pound my cock into your wet cunt, as you try to milk me?" he whispered looking into her glaze over eyes as his finger dipped inside her panties, finding her hot and wet. She gave a soft moan as his fingers circled her clit.

Meanwhile Natsu was hard as a rock. Listening to Sting dirty talk to Lucy and her breathless little moans she was making was a big turn on. It was good that they finally arrived at their home. Parking the car in his slot; turning the engine off, he turned so he could watch them. Sting already had her panties down her legs to her ankles and he was fingering her merciless as he kissed her. If he was hard before, now he was a stone. He needed to get them inside ASAP.

"Hey, save it until we get inside." He snapped making Lucy jump away from Sting's kiss with an embarrass blush.

"Sorry, sorry. I couldn't wait." The blond man said giving his boyfriend a smirk.

"Well we're here. So hurry and get out." Natsu said dryly as he exited the car.

Lucy started pulling up her panties, but Sting was quicker, pulling them off and shoving them in his pocket.

"Hey give those back!" she snapped trying to grab her underwear from his pocket.

"Nope." He said simply getting out the car.

She scowled at him as he held out a hand to help her out. She accepted it and he helped her out. He didn't let go as they followed after Natsu to the apartment. Natsu took out a key and unlocked the door before entering. The two blonds followed after him.

Lucy had to gasp as she looked around. It was huge. The living room took up most of the space with a wide screen TV and DVD/blue-ray player. There were three bedrooms, a kitchen, and a game room. Very nice and very much a bachelor's pad.

"Welcome to our home Lucy." Natsu said giving her a smile.

She smiled back. "Thank you."

Sting wrapped his arms her waist, nuzzling her neck. "I'm glad you're here blonde. Now let's get you out of this dress." He growled the last part. He grabbed the end and pulled it off her quick, she barely had time to adjust.

Natsu growled as Sting wolf-whistled at her. "Nice."

She was naked expect for her black stilettos. She blushed, pleased. They were giving her the same look of pure hunger. Natsu walked to her, encircled her waist and gave her a kiss that had her toes curling. Mmm, these men were great kissers. Suddenly she found herself lifted in Natsu's arms.

"Let's go to my bedroom." He said with a smile, walking towards one of the bedroom.

"I think we should go to my room." Sting said.

Natsu frowned. "Why?"

"No offense Natsu, but your room's a pig sty. You don't want to turn blonde off." He said dryly.

The salmon haired man shrugged, but he went into his boyfriend's room with said man following. The room was tidy and there was a big size bed in the middle, with velvet sheets and soft fluffy pillows.

She wasn't surprise. The guy was a playboy.

Natsu sat her on the bed before climbing on top of her. "Oh Lucy, you feel so soft." He murmured rubbing his hands up and down on her body.

"I would hope so." She said simply.

He kissed her again. "You got a smart mouth. I can't wait to put it to good use." He murmured.

She felt herself getting wetter from his words.

He gave her another before getting off her. In his place was Sting, all male and hard as he kissed his way down her body to her warm center. She spread her legs revealing her moist center and blond curls. He bluntly stared, licking his lips.

She tensed in anticipation as he neared. She felt him right there! When he didn't move she looked down to see him watching her. Their eyes finally connected and finally her clit a long lick. She moaned and loudly as he ate her out.

He was switching from licking her bundle of nerves to stiffing his tongue and diving into her hole.

Oh, he was good.

She was too busy with Sting that she didn't notice Natsu get on the bed, this time by her head. But she did notice the feel of his penis on her plump lips. Opening her eyes she saw that he was naked wanting a blow job.

Well she can accommodate him.

Opening her mouth she gave a lick to the tip, encircling it with her tongue. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he groaned. Smirking, she reached up and guided him into her mouth as far as he could go. What couldn't fit inside her mouth she plumped with her hand.

He grabbed her hair, wrapping it around his hand as he thrusts gently back and forth into her mouth. She was giving him the best blow job he ever had. Her small delicate mouth was exquisite. Not to mention the sight of her sucking him off while being eaten out by Sting was so fucking hot.

She was getting close. So quick and so damn good. Sting was rotating between using his tongue and fingers so it was little wonder. Suddenly he scissor his fingers inside her and she came.

"AAAAAH!" she yelled releasing Natsu's member to scream out her climax. She was withering on the bed, eyes rolled back as Sting continued to eat at her, expanding her climax.

Through it all Natsu watched. There was nothing better them watching a woman in the thrones of passion.

Once she was done Sting gave her a kiss to her center before leaning back from her. "Well done blonde." He murmured watching her.

She blushed, not even commenting on that horrid nickname.

Sting then connected eyes with Natsu. Understanding that look, Natsu moved over towards the blond man. Putting an arm around his neck, Natsu claimed his lips. Sting moaned, wrapping both arms around his torso and slipped him the tongue.

Lucy watched, captivated by the two as they made out in front of her. They were grinding against each other, like literally Sting was dry humping Natsu's leg, while the pink haired man was encouraging it with his hands on the blonde's ass.

Oh… my…

Her hand reached down to her wet center without thinking. She started rubbing her juices against her clit as she watched. Her other hand fondled her breasts, pinching and pulling the nipples.

Without warning they pulled back to grin at her. "Eager aren't?" Sting asked mischief in his eyes.

She moved her hands away from her body. "You have no idea." She murmured licking her lips.

"Then let's get this party started." Natsu said, grabbing Lucy and placing her on his lap.

"Did you really just say that?" she asked looking at him like he lost his damn mind, despite the fact that she felt him at her entrance.

His only answer was a grin.

Rolling her eyes, she started to impale herself on him, but he held her fast. Looking at him with a question in her eyes, but he shook his head. What did…? That's when she felt it. Sting was behind her, probing her opening at the back. She tensed. She never did anal before, heck she never even thought about doing it. Not that she was unwillingly to try.

"Relax." They whispered, caressing her. And she did. She knew that after this experience, she would never be the same.

"Are you ready?" Natsu asked looking into her eyes.

She nodded. "Yes."

That didn't take much else as they both started entering her. It felt odd. Having two males entering you at the same time it should feel weird. With Sting stretching her anal canal felt painful. Even with the lubricant that he was using. She clutched onto Natsu's shoulders as he thrusts into her gently.

It was both pleasure and pain.

"Relax blonde. You're too tense for me to go all the way in." Sting grunted in her ear, tightening his hold on her hips.

She tried to, she really did, but it was too painful. Natsu reached down to where they were joined and started rubbing her bundle of nerves; bringing her to an orgasm quick.

"Aah!" she yelled going limp.

That was all it took for Sting to finally go all the way in. Her climax dilated the pain so she didn't feel anything.

Sting grunted thrusting back and forth inside her. Her butt muscles were massaging him nicely; his eyes almost rolled into the back of his head. Natsu was feeling the same way. He thrust particular deep inside her, feeling Sting as well.

Lucy moaned out, one hand clutching on to Natus's shoulder. The other wrapped around Sting's neck. They were timing their thrusts just right, there was never a moment that she wasn't full with either of them. "F-faster." She stuttered out.

Both grunted, going faster and harder.

"Yes! Yes! Give it to me…" she moaned, breasts bouncing from the force of their thrusts.

They each grabbed one, palming and pinching them.

"Oooh… yes." She moaned out really slow and breathless. She never felt like this before and she figured she never would again. Her thoughts scattered as they both thrusts deep and hard, hitting spots that had her yelling out as she climax. "AAAAAAAH!"

They felt her tightening up on them. She went limp, falling on Natsu's shoulder. Knowing that they were about to come soon, they leaned over Lucy and locked lips again. Two more thrusts and they came. They carefully exited her, Sting leaning back so that he could lay to the left side of the bed.

Natsu lifted Lucy off him and noticed that she was knocked out cold. He snickered laying her down next to Sting. "Well she's out like a light." He said laying down next to her making a nice sandwich.

"Can you blame her? Two of us at once is too much for one person." Sting said looking at her as she slept along.

Natsu nodded agreeing as he watched her too. "Let's keep her." He said after a moment.

Surprise flickered across the blonde's face. "I don't think that's a good idea." He said.

Natsu pouted at him. "Why?! You gotta admit that was the best sex we ever had with someone else, heck with ourselves. She's a keeper." He said looking at her again.

"And I agree. But do you really think she could handle us going out and seducing other people? We do have an open relationship you know." Sting said.

"… What if I don't want an open relationship anymore? That I want all three of us to be together." Natsu said quietly.

Sting widened his eyes. "Do you really mean that? We don't know a thing about this girl."

Natsu shrugged. "So. That's what makes this more fun. Getting to know each other and living together. Unless you want her to go?" he said looking at his boyfriend.

Sting snorted. "Not a chance." He said. "Though I wonder if she'll agree to this… to us."

Natsu shrugged. "We'll just have to convince her." He said simply before turning on his side to get some sleep.

Sting rolled his eyes. "If only it was that simple." He murmured before doing the same.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Natsu woke up to find that she was gone. Like just up and disappeared without a trace. Sting was still asleep oblivious to the world. He got up and put on his pants from last night quickly as he started to wake Sting up. "Hey idiot! Wake up, she's gone!" he yelled throwing a shirt at him.

Sting snapped his eyes when the shirt landed on his face. Growling, cuz he's not a morning person, he ripped the shirt off his face to glare at the salmon colored man. "What?!" he growled irritated to know end.

But Natsu was oblivious as always. "She's gone! Lucy's gone!" he yelled before running out of the house to look for her. Like it's going to be that easy.

Sting sighed rubbing his eyes. Well it wasn't surprising. It happens a lot in the mornings afters. But this time he was feeling empty. She affected him more than he thought.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

It's been a month since Lucy left them that morning and both males were depressed. They dealt with their depression in different ways. Sting ate a lot and went out to parties more though he didn't bring anyone home. Though he tried, but no one compared to Lucy.

Natsu just whined a lot and get into fights with Gray their neighbor. Though they were finally coming to terms that she wasn't coming back. It was just a fleeting dream.

Natsu pulled up to the book store and shut off his care before leaving it. Today was the day that his favorite comic book series, 'Black Widow,' new volume come out. He needed some cheering up to do and reading his favorite series were bound to do just that.

He pulled open the door, the bell ringing above him. One of the employees, a blond woman that had her hair in a bun with buggy clothes and thick glasses, smiled at him. "Welcome-"

Her eyes, brown eyes that he knew so well, widened behind her glasses.

He widened his eyes. "L-lucy…?"

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**THE END**

**Plz review and tell me what you think. Also there is a poll on my account that needs some votes to help me with my next story!**


End file.
